


Light Up the Scene

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, still in love with what these four could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward takes his friends out for some Christmas light viewing, and Simmons decided it's about time she play a little matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the Scene

“Ward, I can’t see any lights,” Skye complained from the passenger’s seat.

“We’ve been in the car for five minutes, Skye.”

She made a mimicking gesture beside him, thinking he wouldn’t see. He did.

“I could pull over and let you out here, if you’d like,” he said with a smirk, trying to be clever.

“Cut it out, Skye,” Fitz whispered aggressively from the back, followed by a hiss as Jemma slapped him on the arm.

“Ward, you’d never leave me on the side of the road in the dark and the cold where anyone could just come up and grab me,” Skye rambled, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He sat stonily and stared straight ahead, headlights illuminating the empty road. His non-response told her enough. She resisted the urge for an “I told you so” as they rounded the corner onto a wide, crowded street.

Every house was decorated. No garden, fence or street lamp was left untouched by the tiny, twinkling multi-coloured bulbs. There were arches and reindeers and stars in windows. It was like a Christmas theme park.

An audible gasp came from the back, and Skye clasped a hand round Ward’s arm after he’d parked. “How did you know all this was here?” she asked him, the lights reflecting in her wide, shining eyes.

“I passed through here a few years ago. It’s not something you forget easily.”

He was distracted by Fitz rapping on the window next to him. He and Jemma had obviously been too impatient to stay in the car for another thirty seconds.

“Ward, this is amazing!” he yelled, his voice muffled by the still closed door.

Ward gave him a thumbs-up and Jemma grabbed Fitz’s arm, dragging him to the nearest house.

“Shall we?” Skye asked, still sat beside him, waiting for him to move.

“Yeah.”

Ward was already standing on the curb with one hand on her door by the time she placed her foot on the ground. She was too busy gaping at her surroundings to think to question it. He shut the door behind her, locking the car and asking where she wanted to look first.

“Why don’t we start right down the end and make our way back up?” she suggested, standing on her toes trying to get a peek of what lay ahead.

Ward agreed that it was a good idea and they started down the street, the crowds eventually lessening as they got to the end. For the whole walk, Skye was encapsulated by the music and the sight of displays through hedges and fences.

They arrived at the first house, which was decorated with an appropriate winter theme. Icicle lights hung from every available spot and snowflake patterns in brilliant white were dotted all over the front yard.

“It’s making me cold just looking at it,” Skye laughed, rubbing her hands along her arms trying to warm herself.

Ward slipped off his coat to reach the jacket he was wearing beneath it, pulling that off as well. “Here, take this,” he said, hanging the denim from her shoulders.

She immediately tugged it around herself, but turned to him with a confused look. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m warm enough.”

“Okay. Thanks.” She turned back to the house, wondering where his sudden act of kindness had come from.

***

“I wonder where Skye and Ward got to,” Fitz thought aloud, following Jemma a little further down the road.

“It’s okay, Fitz,” she insisted. “I’m sure they’re keeping themselves entertained.”

They way she’d said it made Fitz wonder what exactly she meant. He couldn’t help but ask.

She took a deep breath before explaining. “All I meant was that I think Ward likes Skye.”

“Of course he likes Skye. We all like her.”

“No, Fitz, I mean he _likes_ her.”

After a moment, Fitz opened his mouth in a silent “oh”. “That would explain a lot, actually. He’s been awfully…soft around her recently.”

“’Tis the season,” Jemma said, waggling her eyebrows.

“Wait, did you drag me off on purpose so they could be alone?” he asked, slightly offended he wasn’t in on her plan before this.

“ _Yes_ , Fitz,” she sighed. “Look at this place. If something’s going to happen between them, it’s going to be here.”

***

Skye and Ward were now standing in front of the fifth house, the owners of which seemed to be a bit obsessed with reindeers. Skye narrowed her eyes, looking for a red nose.

“What are you doing?” Ward asked her, taking note of her expression.

“I’m looking for Rudolph,” she replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“He’s up there,” he told her, pointing towards the roof. She looked around, still unable to see anything.

She hid her small gasp at the touch of Ward’s hand on the small of her back as he moved her into place, side-stepping along the path. She looked upwards, and caught the gaze of the little reindeer with the red light-up nose, perched carefully on the roof.

“Oh, he’s cute,” she noted quietly.

“Yeah, I guess he is.”

Skye turned, Ward’s hand slipping from her back.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked suddenly.

His worried expression threw her off. “Oh my God, you’re not dying are you? Please tell me you’re not dying.”

“Skye, no! I’m not dying,” he told her, taking her arms and moving her hands from where they had clapped over her mouth, safely into his.

Her eyes widened to at least twice their normal size as she realised what was happening. “Ward – “

“Skye, just listen to me, okay?”

She gave a terse nod and said nothing more.

“I know you probably think I’m a bit of a jerk and a robot and…whatever else. I was just trying to show you that I’m not really that guy. Because I really, really like you Skye.” His last words came out like they pained him, telling her how difficult it was for him to admit something like this. 

“Oh Ward, you idiot,” she said, cupping his face, her eyes shining. “I don’t think you’re a jerk. I like you, too. A lot.”

She’d never seen Ward beam so hard before, but it didn’t last long before he scooped her up and brought her lips to his. He could feel her smile against his, hear her quiet giggles of joy. He wanted to do this every day for the rest of his life.

***

“Only a few more to go,” Fitz told Jemma, before being yanked into the yard of the house next to them.

He was disoriented for a moment before he noticed Jemma craning her neck around a hedge and down the street. He walked over to join her.

“Woah.” 

Ward was leaning over Skye’s small form, hands around her waist, Skye’s hands on the nape of his neck and in his hair. 

“Are they even breathing?” he whispered to Jemma, feeling a little weird about watching two of his best friends snogging.

“Oh, shh Fitz. Just be happy for them.” With that, she turned away from the scene, satisfied that her work was done.

“You’re quite the matchmaker, it seems,” Fitz commented, also looking away, towards her.

“It certainly looks that way,” she told him, coming closer.

He didn’t even have time to think before he felt the warmth of her lips on his cheek. She laughed at his now even brighter blush.

Before Jemma rounded the corner, her grabbed her hand, testing the waters. She smiled at him and squeezed his fingers before once again dragging him off.


End file.
